Kesempatan Kedua
by Ichan Sasaru Kirkland
Summary: Cinta Kira dan Hinamori yang harus berpisah saat kedatangan Hitsugaya. Hinamori bingung. Akankah cinta itu balik lagi ke Kira? Ato ke Shiro?


Kesempatan kedua

..

Fanfic aku yang ke-3..

Xd

Pairing pertama, KiraMomoShiro

..

Summary: Kira dan Hinamori yang menjadi sahabat selama kelas 1 SMA. Setelah bertemu teman baru bernama Hitsugaya, cinta Kira dan Hinamori harus terpotong oleh sukanya Hinamori terhadap Hitsugaya.

Dan akhirnya Kira memutuskan..

..

Bedewey beswey halwey aku bikin fic Bleach lagheee..

Demen nih ama Bleach!!!

..

Mulai ajah!!

..

Chapter 1, dimana ada kamu, pasti ada aku.

Pagi itu..

Matahari yang indah menghiasi langit. Serasa benar-benar indah.

"Hah.. Pagi ini rasanya mau hamil.. Eh salah, mau keluar terusss.." Ujar Hinamori.

"Nyyaahh.. Keluar bayinya mas??? Dasar!!! loe pikir kita ini nggak olah raga, Momo????" Tanya Kira yang nggak nyadar di depanya ada tembok bbuuueeessaaarr banget.

BBUUAAAAKKKK!!!!

"Ya ampun mak, Kira-san jadi hantu muka rata. Aye nggak tau nasib ade kayak begonong!!!!" Seru Hinamori.

"Kurang ajar loe, Momo!!!! Gw ketatap nih tembok gara-gara loe nyasar bilangnya. Loe nyasar jangan tiba2 pengen punya anak donk!!! Nikah dulu kek.." Ujar Kira sambil bersihin bajunya yang emank lusuh -dibante-.

"Iiihh.. Kira-san jahat!!! Jangan2 Kira-san cemburu aye mao kawin ama temen aye yang laen, teh????" Kata Hinamori dengan innocentnya.

"Gw bosen ngomong ama loe!!!! Loe mirip orang oon, Momo!!!! Kita jadi ndak tau neehh.. Tadi rombongan kite pada kmane atuh.." Ujar Kira membelokan fakta sambil celingak-celinguk nyari temen-temen.

"Beydewey Baswey Halwey dari tadi ntuh orang-orang udah pada masuk kelas atuh, kang. Ini jam 12 siang!!!! Loe kira jam 12 itu jam apaan??? Jamnya elo kena tampang death glare gw?????" Tanya Hinamori sambil masang tampang death glare.

"Tahan donk.." Pinta Kira.

"Tahan apanya????? Loe kira gw bener2 hamil gitchuuu???? MANA GUE RELA KALO GUE DI HAMILIN ELO!!!! DASAR!!!! MAONYA AMA GUE!!!!! TAKDIR GUE SEJAK KECIL ITU AMA SHIRO-CHAN!!!!" Seru Hina marah.

"Nyak.. Babe.. Tolong dong!!!! Kagak meduliin anak ndiri loe!!!! Heh!!!! Momo, loe juga egois dari tadi loe kagak ngingetin gue untuk lari kekelas sebelum kena marah yang mematikan daru Ukitake-sensei!!!!" Seru Kira. Namun, ia tak melihat keberadaan Hinamori. _Dasar!!!! Momo sialan!!!! Gue ditinggalin masuk penjara death glare ala strab Ukitake lagi!!!! Nyak, babe!!!! Lu bdua pada kmane, Kira lagi susah!!!!!_ Batin Kira.

Di kelas..

"Jadi, kalian harus merelakan uang -??- untuk menyumbang dana pada Palestina. Yah, itung-itung ngapus dosa lu pada.." Ujar Ukitake di kelas.

SIIINNNGGGG...

Gigi Ukitake rontok gara-gara kena angin dari hasil lari pelepas mautnya Hinamori. Ukitake yang udah mau ngasih death glare untuk men-strab Hinamori langsung pake gigi palsu. Cuman, dia nggak bisa ngomong R lagi.

"Hinamori, apa yang telah kau lakukan di kelas pada jam pelajalan hah???? Kamu kan genius kaya Thomas Alpa Edition -??-!!!" Seru Ukitake.

"Pak, maaf ya, saya telat!!!! Saya di godain preman jalanan pas nyasar ama Kira-san. Saya trusss lari kekelas ampe bapak cadel.." Seru Hinamori. Kira masuk dengan tidak tau malu sudah melanggar peraturan. Masuk pada jam 12.36.99 siang!!!

"Kila-san!!!! Kenapa kamu balu masuk pas pelajalan aye hah??? Kamu benci ama aye??? Aye sembeleh kao bial ilang kulang ajalnya!!!!!" Bentak Ukitake.

"Saya kurang ajal-nya yaahh??? Saya bukan orang bdosa kayak kao!!!! Jadi saya nggak kurang ajal-nya.. Saya bukan dapet ajal ato azab melainkan pahala, cuyy.." Kata Kira lompat2 gaje.

"Bego banget sih kalian bdua neehh.. Begini-begini kalian itu masih kulang ajal ama gulu.. Dulu, pass saya SD saya taat dan patuh selta holmat pada gulu-gulu yang ada di skul aye. Kok, mulid aye jadi bgini??? Dulhaka pada gulu!!!!!" Seru Ukitake pake logatnya anak kecil.

"Kurang ajar ama bulu sih emank pak.. Kami pernah nyukur bulu kambing ama domba buat kurbanan taon lalu.." Seru Kira dan Hinamori.

"Permisi.. Aye numpang lewat.." Seru Rangiku.

"Nyeehh.. Kamu kan gulu olah laga, Langiku!!!! Cepet donk!!!! Kamu ulus anak2 dulhaka pada gulu ini." Seru Ukitake.

"??" Batin Rangiku kebingungan.

..

Setelah menerima tambahan ajal death glare dari Ukitake, 2 sahabat macem aneh itu -dibante MomoKira- akhirnya dapat mengikuti keheningan di katin.

"Kira-san. Dapat nilai berapa???? Matematika kemarin. Aku nilainya sama kayak Chizuru. Kemarin Rukia juga ngasih selamet ama aku. Tapi, aku prihatin ama Asano yang nilainya cuman atu.." Kata Hinamori.

"Memang, masalah ya???? Suatu ketika kau juga akan bahagia. Karena ada orang yang kau sayangi itu bahagia. Kau akan merasakan kebahagian dan kemakmuran hidup." Hibur Kira.

"Kira san, arigatou. Thanks yappaa-yaappa.." Seru Hinamori sambil mengambil tas doraemonya -??- lalu pulang.

"Hinamori-kun, sebenarnya aku suka padamu tapi, aku belum bisa mengungkapkanya. Apa lain kali, kau masih ada ditanganku????" Pikir Kira. "Mungkin hanya mimpi."

..

To Be Continued..

XDDDDDD

TalkShow..

Hitsu: kapan gw muncul, euy???

Kira: -bengong-

Momo: -spot jantung ngeliat tampang cute Shiro

IchaChan: welleehh.. Yu aneh2 dweeehh.... Udah ah, gue jadi makin gila. AYO REPIEW DAN TUNGGU KEMUNCULAN SHIRO-CHAN DI CHAPTER 2!!!

Hitsu: PANGGIL GUE HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!!!


End file.
